


Soft Serve

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ice cream shop! AU, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, porn with vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing time with your boyfriend probably equals disaster. Or a really good blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelsareamongus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsareamongus/gifts).



> I had the urge to write smut
> 
> So here it is

Marco's hands clenched on the counter as he hung his head between his arms. His soft black curls were slightly disheveled underneath his uniform's mandatory hat, the soft pastel uniform clinging to him like a dream that Jean never wanted to end— and when it did, he wanted it to be in his bed. Marco's soft gasps echoed through the deserted ice cream parlor, hazel eyes flitting to the clock as closing time came nearer and nearer, just ten more minutes and they could go home.. Of course, Jean was impatient, dead set on giving him the attention he deserved. So even now, as Marco fought to keep his composure, Jean was crouched under the counter, his lips dragging over the crotch of his tight white uniform pants as his hands roamed dangerously close to Marco's backside. He wouldn't have cared in all honesty if Jean just got it over with right now and fucked him over the counter, but it would be bad for the business,—not to mention if his boss ever found out. So when Jean insisted and refused any other option, Marco simply replied "Keep your hands to yourself." 

He reached down, swatting at those lovely sinful hands that were itching to grope at his ass, shooting as much of a chiding glance as he could muster. Jean simply grinned, returning his hands to the back of Marco's thighs, drawing a quiet huff of laughter from him. If he wasn't careful, Marco's knees would buckle because they were so ticklish. And it wouldn't be so bad if they did. He chose to nuzzle right against his boyfriend's clothed hard on, Marco's hands tangling through the sandy locks with urgency, gripping them tight as his legs trembled. Skimming his hands over the material, Jean unbuttoned Marco's fly, slowly pulling on the zipper as he leveled Marco with his lust filled gaze. He swallowed thickly, gripping the sandy locks harder as Jean pulled Marco closer to the counter, dragging his pierced tongue over the thin layer cloth separating them. A strangled whine escaped him, rolling his hips closer to the warmth Jean's mouth promised, demanding so much more. Kissing the tip, his lips curled up as his fingers tugged down the thin veil of underwear, hungrily mouthing at Marco's cock as it was slowly released from its confines. A breathy sigh of relief escaped Marco, shudders of pleasure trembling through his limbs as he dared to take another look at Jean. He looked so pretty, eyes fluttering up to watch him as his boyfriend flicked his tongue against the slit. Marco almost doubled over, his mind in a haze as he gasped, a whispered apology never reaching his ears.

"Too sensitive still yeah?" Marco could only nod blearily, still shuddering as he caught his lip between his teeth. _Cute._ was all Jean could think as he slowly twisted his wrist, pulling his boyfriend back to coherency and tugging soft noises from Marco's red bitten lips. There was nothing Jean loved better than pushing him so close to the edge and then pulling him right back, toying with Marco until he got pushy. Licking his lips, Jean sucked just under the tip, causing Marco to move his hips restlessly until he had to hold him still. 

"Hurry up." Marco's voice was caught between pleading and stern, pushing his cock against Jean's lips, anticipating resistance. When he was met with a warm, wet, heat; lips tightening around his dick made him twitch, groaning out of surprise. Jean's hands settled back on Marco's thighs, staring up in such a way that he had to lean his forehead against the counter, biting his hand to muffle his noises. Slowly, he rolled his hips, pushing himself up with shaky arms. His boyfriend sat obediently, throat relaxed enough that the tip of Marco's dick practically slid down his throat, flustering him further.Soft pants and gasps grew breathier and more frequent, his body flushing as he grew closer. _Almost there. Almost there._ The sound of a jingling bell caused Marco's head to snap up as he paused, adjusting his hat. A middle aged man wandered in, glancing around at everything. Jean noticed the distinct lack of movement, swallowing around his dick in a way that caused Marco to strangle a moan. His hand flew to his mouth as he coughed, shooting a subtle glare down at his boyfriend whose lips were still wrapped around his dick. Pulling back just enough to tease the fuck out of him, Jean flicked his tongue under the head enough to cause his knees to shake.   
Marco's knuckles turned white, his voice shaking as he addressed the man before him, silently praying Jean would behave, but when did he do anything but play dirty? A strained smile passed his lips, nodding more than necessary. "Are you alright sir?"

"J-Just, ah, fine." He tugged on his apron as a warning, pulling away from Jean only to have his lips come chasing after him, tongue flicking against his slit, causing Marco's knees to really buckle this time. He braced himself against the back counter, giving Jean an exasperated sigh as his heart pounded at a million miles a second, eyes blown wide, caught between not breathing. Thankfully the older gentleman had gone back to wandering through the shop, not bearing witness to his ungraceful fall into his boyfriend's lap.

"You okay?" Jean kissed his throat, slowly tugging on Marco's cock as he gasped and arched against him. 

"Should probably take this to the back room... Don't want you to hurt your back from hiding under the counter for so long." He murmured into the crook of his neck, finding himself rocking slowly. 

"Dunno if we can make it unless he leaves." Jean jerked his thumb over his shoulder, thumbing through the slit causing Marco to keen, his thoughts becoming clouded as he teetered right over the edge. "Though I'm pretty sure you can make his order in time." He grinned wide, kissing and nibbling all over, pushing Marco over the edge, coming heavily over his boyfriend's hand. Giving him a few minutes, Jean kept watch on the customer before sending Marco back into the fray, flusteredly taking his order.

Though Jean wouldn't forget the way Marco nearly spilled the order when he caught his eye, slowly dragging his tongue over his hand, licking the cum off his fingers. That was the last time he was ever allowed behind the counter when Marco was on shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments
> 
> All are good yes yes, thank you


End file.
